


Friday the 13th

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Creampie, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Getting restless, Theo told his boyfriend and best friend that he was ready to call it a night after the marathon of movies, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011084
Comments: 44
Kudos: 122





	1. Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my mind thinking of one of my favorites movies  
> and also because of what this date means hehe  
> please enjoy, leave kudos, and comment  
> I'm such a slut for your appreciation ;).

Getting restless, Theo was tired and up to call it a night after being up along with his boyfriend and best friend  
watching a marathon of Friday the 13th, after watching three movies already, Raeken was exhausted and   
craving for a Bed.

"Bae, I can't watch anymore... my eyes are burning too much," Theo said, standing up as he stretched almost  
arching his back like a cat, his legs have become numb, and had gone to sleep a little bit during the movie.  
Looking Up at his boyfriend Derek under the blanket put himself sideways giving more space to the fingers that  
were stretching and fucking his hole, scissoring the hungry cavity and getting it ready to the monster dick of his   
boyfriend's best friend. 

" Don't worry dude, you can go to sleep while me and your boyfriend keep bonding about how much we love horror  
movies " Stiles replied as himself put sideways too, naked under the blankets along with Derek, stiles was now   
rubbing Derek's big ass with the head of his dick, leaving some precum mixing with the spit already filled within  
Derek's pussy along with the ass juices forming the instant Stiles inserted his finger within the other man's hole.

" Yes Bae, you said that you want me to get along better with Stiles, and what it's best than Jason Vorhees to bond   
with " Replied Derek grinning and almost moaning when The other's man dickhead entered his cunt, and his big  
buttcheeks clenched automatically to catch the intruder assaulting his insides.

"I'm happy that my man and my BF are getting along so well" Commented Theo happy that Derek and stiles  
were getting along so well. Since that day that Theo asked for stiles to give Derek a secret present at his home  
because he was busy at work, the two of them have been more closed than ever and the dynamic between the trio  
has been almost perfect lately.

"Yes buddy, we're almost best friends too." Said Stiles to later stick his cock inside the beefy man and feel those   
big mounds of meat meet his pelvis.

"Ahh Fuck!" Moaned Derek at the same time on the screen a woman was receiving a pounding and unconsciously   
imitated the same sound. Startled a bit by the sound, Theo started to laugh and was heading to the stairs, giggling  
because of his boyfriend's antics, since they've started the routine of watching horror movies, Derek and Stiles   
always take time to imitate the sounds on those scenes, leaving Theo laughing and almost in tears.

"Ok Guys see you in the morning this was fun, But my Boss is expecting me early in the morning" getting up the stairs,  
Theo was laughing and giggling, while his boyfriend and friend still were imitating the sounds on tv, always surprised  
at how much his top of a boyfriend was making those sounds very real along with his best friend that was pretty talented  
too. already under the blankets, dissipating the sounds Theo fell in Morpheo's arms.

" Fuck Man, your cock is so awesome " Moaned Derek, shooking and bouncing his big asscheeks meeting the powerful  
thrusts giving it by the hunk pounding him, salivating at the sound his wet hole was making with the schlong impaling   
him, Derek was in his slutty state of mind, as the Twelve inches of Stiles were making perfectly his job   
making him yell pleasured moans echoing through the living room as the big cock repeatedly stroked his hole.

“Fuck Yes man, your mancunt is amazing!” Stiles has been singing Derek’s ass’ praises the moment he entered it.  
Derek thought he should be saying the same about this stud's cock. Since that fateful day when he caught him  
riding a monster of a dildo and as a guarantee for no tells him his boyfriend, Derek offered him his ass as a reward.  
and Since then Stiles took every opportunity to leave him sore and fucked him on every surface of Theo's House.  
especially when it's in almost in his boyfriend's face when Stiles always make him come without touching his cock. Of course  
the thrill of imminent exposure coupled with the fact that he can get caught by his boyfriend always leveled up his pleasure considerably too.

“Y-your cock, man...Fuck you feel so good inside me,” Derek smiled. and throw the blanket that we're covering them  
just under the curve of his ass, granting the man more access and mobility to his wanton and hungry hole. 

“You like my cock in you, Right Bitch?” Stiles waited for Derek receiving a wanton moan as a response.

"Feels amazing..." As if the blissed-out and lusty expression on his slutty face didn’t speak for itself. spreading more his legs  
and observe the long stick marking his insides, Derek bucked backwards, meeting every thrust with practiced expertise  
loud slaps of skin on skin harmonized with Stile's big dick and unconsciously with the sounds filling the screen in front of them.

Admiring the man pleasuring him, Derek bit his lips as he saw the strong legs, a nice and hairy chest packed with muscles. His face equally beautiful  
and that upturned nose and pink and plump lips that always felt so good in the rim of his hole,   
sporting an angular jaw, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that can be easily confused with green, brown, or grey. He had the cocky look of a frat quarteback   
and the attitude of an alpha to match and make the qualities of a healthy and virile True Alpha werewolf in his prime

Derek closed his eyes, feeling the delicious stretch and burning surrounding his rim at each thrust.  
With his eyes closed and smiling Derek felt and listened better the squelching sound of Stiles’s cock pistoning inside and resonating in every part of his body.

Stiles dick was so big, its massive length and girth resembled those large and green cucumbers that Theo likes to buy every time they go to the supermarket.   
And as acquainted and familiar that he is now with this cock Derek swears that this penis is almost the same characteristics imagining and living  
the same feel and stretch.

He was brought back from his thoughts by the tightening grip on his waist as Stiles hammered mercilessly into his ass, feeling his globes rippling under the punishing impact.  
Signaling the form of a Knot.

Looking at the man Stiles stared at his bitch admiring the beefy man’s beauty. Shining under the TV light, his sweaty locks swaying to the rhythm of their fucking.

The man smiled and Derek's heart skipped a beat. Reaching out a hand, it tangled into the brown hair. Derek pulled him in by this and Stiles meet him   
in a slow but hot kiss that became filthy at the moment, his ass was flooded with the man's warm cum and the knot was plugged up , tearing his hole apart, leaving him   
filled with alpha cum and filling his belly with the alpha man's seed.

"Fuck yes. I can't get enough of your Dick." Derek chuckled as he bit and lapped on the man's lips, rolling his hips on the cock connected up his ass.

"Dude, You can have it whatever you want, it is my pleasure to give what your boyfriend can't give you .” Stiles grinned remembered the time when he saw his best friend  
average dick and how much a bottom he is.

Smiling, Derek thought he might just do that. and listening to the sound of his boyfriend snoring, Derek clenched around Stiles's Dick making his stud moan.

"Let's do that then " Derek whimpered signaling the beginning of a hot and warming night in front of horror movies while the sound of fucking and moaning started again.


	2. Slippery When Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful breeding night on the couch, Derek is more than excited to surprises in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More filthiness, hope you're enjoying the ride so far ;)

After a successful breeding night When the knot finally left his hole, Derek was still in his cloud and lusty state cock slut of mind, The Buff hairy man was riding the alpha below him While Stiles, same as him, wasn't satisfied too, Derek now was supporting his weight mid-air in his big and trunky legs while the alpha still plastered in the sofa was grabbing and sustaining his big bubble butt in the air, leaving bites all around his neck and watching his massive cock entering the bitch above him. The alpha was growling, every time they hear the wet and dripping sound Derek's hole was making. looking up at his back with the television off Derek was watching himself at his own reflection how the massive baseball cock, was burning, stabbing, and sending waves of pleasure against that point located in his butt. He was happy and moaning when the alpha caught him watching their arousing reflection and the stud was singing him every word needed to hear. how much of a bitch he is for his alpha cock, how much he likes to see and feel his gaping bitch hole sore and painted with his white stallion seed and Derek was affirming every word with a nod and faster bouncing in the pole stuck in his mancunt.

Derek was hypnotized by every word and told him about how his bitchy boyfriend is a size queen as much as him and thanks to Theo, he was always moody and his hole unsatisfied until the alpha's arriving and how thankful he is to fuck his hole day to night to morning since that day he caught him riding the dildo that casually was shaped and made based on Stiles own dick , When the alpha told him that he did it because he knows how many bitches are unsatisfied and he decided that it was a good way to gain money and contribute to the LGBT community like any normal person would do, and as a way to help even more Derek's perfect bubble ass. Stiles told him that he could use the real thing if he wants to, the buff hairy man got a delightful and hopeful expression when he asked him how, and Derek received as a response, the loud opening of a zipper of the pants that the man in from of him was using, flashing his blue eyes as a response, Derek got pounded the hardest way possible and got his ass full of alpha seed and got fucked in every corner of the house, glad that his boyfriend and Stiles's best friend Theo was travelling, and Derek took every opportunity to stench every place with the cum deepened in his hole to remember every breeding made. especially in Theo's and Derek's bed to get his own arousal when he has to fuck the midget of his boyfriend.

Receiving the sunlight that was trespassing through the windows, Derek and Stiles were giving a masterpiece of a picture, a big, hairy and manly bitch bouncing and impaling his big bubble butt, receiving every thrust of the boner stuck in his ass like a champ.

looking down at the alpha laid below him, Derek whimpered like a bitch when the alpha stopped him mid-air.

" Why?" The alpha asked in a cry, in response to Stiles's smug face.

"Look down " The alpha replied with a grin.

Looking Down to they were connected, Derek was smitten when he saw the gallons of seed that his hole was leaking and now were painting and lubricating more the monster cock that was plugged up his ass, Stiles looked really good with the sunbathing him: making his hair glows almost like golden with the sun hitting in his head, his long and powerful legs and the powerful biceps exposing their strength while sustaining his giant and muscled butt, and of course every cum that was escaping him highlighting the toned and prominent abs and of course the hairy hard chest. 

Fuck Derek was in cloud nine even after all this night and impaled himself again in the more lubricated cock, delighted by the sound his wet and creamy hole was echoing and now powerfully resonating around the room.

“Yeah! Bitch, Fuck on it. Fuck that cock!!” There was no doubt about what they were doing now. And at the orders barked at him in such a sexy, husky and growly voice, Derek was quick to comply. The feeling of the man’s monster cock was everything that he needed to fulfil him over and over everything that he needed to live and to die for. The push and pull of his now open hole: Was Derek loved and craved.

"Fuck, you are a beautiful Cock Slut. That pussy of Theo doesn't know how insatiable actually you are ". Growled Stiles, When he heard the sound of the shower upstairs getting on, putting his hands behind his head, Stiles decided to wait for Theo's Arrival.

" He is a Bitch too, the annoying midget " Derek exclaimed between bounces, impaling himself on the massive throbbing dick and getting aware of how easily he uses the word "midget" too as much as Stiles when he talks about Theo. Glad that some things that the alpha said are rubbing on him. 

"Fuck, you are a real bitch as long as you have this cock up your hungry and sweet ass " Smuggly commented Stiles now about the openly use of his fave word when they talked about the boyfriend's man.

receiving the alpha waves of praise, Derek got to lick the now exposed and hairy armpits, sniffing and rubbing his tongue in the musky and powerful Alpha's scent, filling the sweat and musk mixes up with the remnants of cum that his alpha put in his mouth at some part of the night.

Testosterone, Masculine Sweat was everything that Derek craved and needed to fill his mind, to handle the annoying boyfriend that he has. his greedy mouth was almost as faster as his asshole, slurping and humming in debauched delight at this unexpected breakfast of armpit buffet. the hairy pits filling him as the only goal in his life right now.

" Fuck Bitch, Now It's my turn! " Manhandling the black-haired alpha, Stiles turned Derek around and positioned him in fours on the sofa, Complying Derek stuck his fingers offering even more of himself to the other alpha as his thrusts took over speed and glued his mouth on the sofa's fabric. Despite the position and the place, it was a strong fuck, the man delivering powerful thrusts that make his body jerk, pushing him forward into the sofa and at the same time be able to look back at the man owning him.

There were tears in his eyes. From both the manhandling and happiness. Derek loved cock. He loved the feel of being dominated, of getting his hole cock-wrecked, the delicious and overwhelming stretching burn in his ass and the ache in his mouth after a phenomenal fuck session was everything his mind was capable of thinking and body to feel saying to himself no complaints here. especially now that he was in the doggy position feeling everything that he had up all night.

He didn’t know how long they were spending there that morning, half an hour, maybe more? The cock was too good for him to think about anything else. until his ears unconsciously caught the sound of his boyfriend leaving the shower and getting ready for work.

He begged for Stiles to put more of his come inside him. The man did, happily. After all, this time surprised that the other alpha was able to fulfil him in ways that nobody was capable of. Did as his bitch was craving Stiles pumped and pumped more of his cum battering the sloppy and well-used hole of the Hale. 

" Turn Around Bitch! "watching Derek complying, Stiles put his massive cock inside the other's mouth until he touched Hale's throat, making his bitch gagged, whimpered and drop tears of happiness. " Clean it Now! " Doing as he was told, Derek was looking up at his alpha submissively while cleaning the massive cock that was up his ass, slurping and gagging and enjoying the taste like some kind of popsicle. feeling his hole being played, Derek got blissed when he felt his favourite plug get in and save the remnants of their passion.

Derek moaned when he cum himself totally untouched, cum splashing off of his cock as his dick was leaking up and down while splashing his alpha's feet, and getting ready to lick it.

"You're such a filthy whore " Said Stiles, fucking the alpha's mouth with his toes. grabbing his phone, Stiles recorded everything to jerk himself later when his bitch wasn't around, putting the cellphone back in its place, Stiles grabbed the alpha and throw him back on the sofa, to put the still cleary cum off his dick and rub it on Derek's face, grinning when his bitch put his mouth out, like a thirsty bitch.

admiring the bitch below him, Stiles was recounting the times that he was Theo and Derek hanging around, how much a happy couple they look and how Derek was the personification of every Bottom's Dream, a hard tall man, with black jet hair, piercing grey eyes, tight leather pants that always make his bulge stand out, and how all the looks and lingering jealousy were directed to Theo, but when the truth is always hidden behind close doors, and in this case, Derek was totally opposite and stiles as a good friend of his lovely friend, decided that it was a pity that such hunk of a man  
was unsatisfied and it's clear that it was better to be a familiar helping hand or in this case cock to satiate the other's cravings right.

Leaving the alpha on his knees, stiles walked straight up naked to the bathroom, while his bitch was in his post-orgasm- state

" Derek, are you there, Stiles! Good Morning " reaching his ears the annoying voice of his boyfriend, Derek rolled his eyes and put on a smile when his boyfriend got downstairs.

" Hey Bae, Good morning ... why are you naked and what it's on your face? " Getting assaulted by the answers, Derek just shrugged and put his hands all over his face and body to clean himself and then put everything in his mouth

" Butter and you know that I like to sleep in the way God's Sent me, so don't start complaining now" Derek grinned happily that stiles seed and scent was all over his body.

" Sure and where is Stiles? "

" I think he left, I didn't know when " Replied the alpha still licking and slurping on Stiles's cum " Do you want? " Asked Derek, smiling when he felt the arousal of his boyfriend "

" Sure Babe " putting his tongue out, Derek grinned and smeared all of the cum over Theo's Face.

" DEREK WTF!" Trying to clean himself, Theo got a napkin out to trying and clean it

" Bye Bae " Still laughing Derek got upstairs and closed himself in the shower, knowing pretty well who was there. still, naked Derek got in the shower 

A sound behind him and Derek was feeling goosebumps all over his skin. Glowing red eyes, and a mouth biting his ear growling, and a hand grabbed at his neck, the other at his butt, and a whispering and husky tone telling him everything he needed to do.

" Hands-on the wall bitch." Doing as he was told, Derek felt the plug left his hole and being replaced by a mouth that now was biting his plump buttcheeks and feasting on his hole, leaving him whimpering, moaning and bouncing his powerful butt on the alpha's face 

" Ahhh Derek, this is not fair " Exclaimed Theo entering the bathroom and putting himself in front of the mirror, getting done over his boyfriend's antics " You owe me one " looking at his boyfriend Derek left a non-audible growl.

"No sir, you're not going to get in here " Growled Derek "playfully" to Theo, while feeling the alpha's cockhead making place in his bruised and sore hole again " Fuck, the only one who is getting some with my body it's the shower" Increasing the power of the water, Derek was able to barely muffle the sounds of Stiles powerful thrusts along the water and thanks to the thick curtain that was covering his fat ass getting fucked and his bouncing dick.

" you little... " Getting interrupted by the alarm informing him of the meeting at work Theo whimpered " you owe me one " leaving the bathroom pouting Theo Close the door and quickly got downstairs to leave the house.

" You're a really good liar, bitch " Commented Stiles now gluing the other alpha to his chest, and sharing the cum that he accumulated, connecting with Derek's mouth.

" So fucking good My Alpha " Replied a slutty Derek, between bites " so fucking good " pumping his big buttocks back again, sharing a mutual stare of pleasure all over their faces.

feeling the hands all over his body now soaping every inch of his body, Derek was feeling the weighty and big balls of the other alpha in his chocking and making his plump cheeks go up and down, whimpering when Stiles started to play with his pecs, playing with each of his indexes fingers on his nipples. turning him even more and bouncing back his ass harder challenging the sound made by the water splashing their bodies.

"I'm gonna knot you now " Soaping him and fucking him Stiles was thrusting erratically.

" Fuck, pump me, alpha, fill me over and over again " Cried Out Derek when he felt the baseball bat cock getting bigger.

Face wet and soap, Derek glanced down at his dick, cumming again, and glanced back gave him a sappy grin along with his glowing blue eyes that showed his bunny teeth.

He groaned in a desperate slutty way. “Breed me the whole day, please! ” 

" As you wish " Grinned Stiles now playing with the six-packed and hairy belly now actually looking a little distended.

moaning and moaning, Derek was enjoying every minute while his boyfriend was at work trying to please a suit and tie man, that was always bullying him thanks to someone's orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting here, sorry for any errors, and please leave kudos, comments, and more suggestions   
> I'm a slut for your oppinions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that you get until here.  
> I'm open to suggestions, ideas   
> and everything your filthy mind  
> comes with.
> 
> Psdata: Theo is a bottom  
> Stiles is a werewolf


End file.
